


bedtime talks and kisses

by melodyinlove



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, barely any plot just fluff, i was just in the mood for this, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: donghyun wants some words of affection from his boyfriend before he sleeps





	bedtime talks and kisses

As much as Donghyun loves Youngmin and he knows Youngmin loves him, he can’t help but feel frustrated with how Youngmin hardly ever expresses his emotions towards him with his words. Donghyun loves to talk about the reasons why he loves Youngmin, but the older never does the same. Of course Donghyun loves warm hugs, soft kisses and everything more than that, but he misses the way his heart flutters whenever Youngmin just showers him with words of love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After a long day of schedules and practicing, Donghyun crawls into Youngmin’s bed. Youngmin wakes up to Donghyun, barely fallen asleep before Donghyun came in. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him close.

 

“You have your own bed, you know,” he mumbles softly.

 

The younger laughs, “Should I leave then?”

 

Youngmin, his eyes barely open, pouts as he shakes his head, “Nooo, it was just an observation.”

 

With a big smile, Donghyun snuggles close to his boyfriend, “Good.”

 

Youngmin opens his eyes a little bit wider and looks into Donghyun’s eyes who are looking right at him. His hand caresses Donghyun’s face gently before he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s simple lip locking, enjoying the feeling of the other’s smooth lips against his own because frankly, he doesn’t have the energy for anything more. Pulling away, Youngmin kisses Donghyun on the forehead and smiles.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?” Youngmin chuckles as he kisses Donghyun on the forehead once more.

 

“You’re right.”

 

It gets quiet, but they’re at the point in their relationship where silence is okay and not awkward. Spending almost every hour together, sometimes there’s nothing to talk about. Youngmin feels himself going back to sleep, but Donghyun, on the other hand, is wide awake.

 

“Babe.” Donghyun taps Youngmin’s chest lightly.

 

“Huh?” Youngmin jolts up, “What’s up?”

 

“Do you ever miss the kids?”

 

“THE KIDS?” Youngmin spits out, almost fully awake at this point as he looks at his boyfriend wide eyed.

 

“You know…” Donghyun chuckles with a smile, “Daehwi and Woojin.”

 

Youngmin rubs his eyes with a groan, “You’re literally one year older than Woojin. I don’t know why you’re calling him a kid.”

 

“But I’ve been at Brand New longer than him so he’s a kid to me,” Donghyun laughs, “So? Your answer?”

 

The older hums, “I mean sure, sometimes I do, but,” Youngmin looks his boyfriend in the eyes, his stare oozing with love, “I love spending so much time with you and you only. Like with… _the kids_ , they were always in the way. Like sometimes before I just wanted to back hug you or give you a kiss on the lips, but they would be there and I wouldn’t want them to feel awkward. Right now, unless there’s cameras, I have the freedom to shower you with my love if I want to.” Youngmin laughs shyly, “I’ll embrace them with open arms when they come back, but I’m also enjoying the time I spend with you.”

 

Donghyun’s eyes almost sparkle, “I like your answer.”

 

He then pulls in his boyfriend for a kiss with a lot more energy than the last one, mainly because he’s in control and partly because Youngmin’s more awake. It starts off slow, each kiss with more power than the other, but as they feel themselves getting more into it, they become more frequent.

 

The younger climbs on top of the other, his hands on Youngmin’s shoulders. He slips in his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth and he internally smiles at the minty taste from his freshly brushed teeth. Youngmin loosely wraps his arms around Donghyun, his hands going under his shirt and lightly holding onto his waist. Donghyun can feel his heart start to race as their kisses grow more and more desperate, but suddenly he pulls away and kisses Youngmin on the cheek.

 

“We probably shouldn’t. We need to get up early tomorrow.”

 

Youngmin groans as he loosens his grip on Donghyun’s waist, “You’re right, but I wish you weren’t.”

 

Donghyun rolls back to Youngmin’s side, moving his arm so that he can use it as a pillow. The younger turns to face Youngmin, an arm wrapped around him loosely as he cuddles. Youngmin kisses Donghyun on the top of his head, getting ready to fall back asleep because he’s so tired at this point, but Donghyun is not done.

 

“Babe,” Donghyun taps Youngmin’s chest lightly once again.

 

“Hmm, what now?” he barely opens his eyes, not even looking at Donghyun.

 

“Why do you love me?”

 

Once again, Youngmin finds himself more awake then a couple seconds ago due to the sudden question. He looks in his boyfriend’s eyes and furrows his brows, “Why do you ask? Do you not think I love you?”

 

The younger shakes his head, “Of course not! I just… I want to hear the reasons why.”

 

Youngmin takes a deep breath, “Well, there’s many reasons why I love you. I love your bright smile and your warmth whenever you’re closeby. I love how your clinginess and how you watch over me and care for me. I love how I can rely on you and talk to you about anything. I love that I can feel myself becoming a better person because of you and vice versa. We’re growing as better people together and what more can I ask for in a relationship?” Youngmin smiles, his cheeks blushing softly, “But as cheesy as this may sound, the most important reason why I love you is because you’re you, Kim Donghyun.”

 

Donghyun can literally feel his jaw drop at Youngmin’s explanation. When they first started dating, Youngmin delved into the reasons why he loved him, but it was nothing like this. Youngmin has expressed some of these thoughts before too, but it has never come together like this that Donghyun can almost feel his tears well up.

 

Youngmin laughs softly before kissing the tip of Donghyun’s nose. He closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep once again, “No more questions. Good night, baby.”

 

Once Donghyun snaps out of his emotions, he taps Youngmin’s chest light again. “Babe.”

 

“Hmm?” Youngmin doesn’t even bother to open his eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

Donghyun snuggles close to Youngmin, his arms wrapped around him as he sighs in content. He can feel the beating of his boyfriend’s heart and it’s soothing. Youngmin can’t help but smile, holding onto his boyfriend tightly despite the summer heat because he’s just so happy to be with Donghyun. Even though he may not express his emotions towards the younger all the time, he does feel the way he said every single day he's with Donghyun. Even when they get in fights or just frustrated at each other in general, Youngmin can never be more thankful for having Donghyun in his life.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to talk to me about youngdong on [twitter](https://twitter.com/foxhyuns)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
